Let's go nu är jag din yo
by AlltDetDrJagAldrigBlev
Summary: Första kapitlet är alltid svårt att skriva så döm inte hela utifrån det. Efter att Draco och Ginny möts på en fest i fängelsehålorna dras dom ofrivilligt till varandra. Men går det att komma innanför varandras spärrar när en inte kan sluta ge efter för andra tjejers uppmärksamhet och efter en blir tillsammans med sin brors bästa vän.
1. Festen

**Om jag ägde Harry Potter så skulle jag inte sitta här och skriva på svenska**

_Ginny_

Hon hällde snabbt i sig den gulbruna vätskan och tömde därmed hela den röda muggen som hon höll i hennes darrande hand. Hon slängde snabbt undan det tomma glaset så att den med några låga dunster studsade in i ett av fängelsehålornas mörka hörn. Ginny lät leendet som satt klistrat på hennes vinröda läppar nå ögonen när hon kände alkoholen sprida sig i kroppen. Hon blickat snabbt ut över rummet. Hon lät ögonen dansade över dom gråa sten väggarna och dom mötte ibland ett par glittrande ögon. Här inne fanns det ingen annan femte års elev. Ginny hade inga nära vänner eftersom hon lagt hela första året hängandes hennes bror och hans vänner och hela andra året var bara en stor minneslucka på grund av en viss Lord. Alla andra i hennes elevhem, och i dom andra för den delen, tyckte hon betedde sig om hon trodde hon var något vilket dom hade gjort väldigt tydligt för henne att hon inte var. Därför hade hon inte blivit långsam på att svara ja när några sjätteklassare från Huffelpuff hade bjudit med henne på en fest i fängelsehålorna. Men nu ångrade hon sig. Hon kände sig ensam och Hanna och Susan som bett henne följa med hade sedan länge stuckit i väg. Hon passade på att snabbt svepa en till mugg med vätskan. Om Ginny skulle ha någon chans att få ut något av den här kvällen var hon tvungen att få bort det här nyktra tillståndet. Egentligen tyckte hon inte om att vara berusad på grund av minnesluckorna som slutade av att hon vaknade upp i en hög av spya. Men dom fåtal kontakter hon faktiskt hade utanför familjen hade hon faktiskt fått i töcknet. Men dem här kvällen skulle inte sluta i varken minnesluckor eller spyor. Hon började söka med blicken ut över golvet igen efter någon att prata med när hon kände två starka händer runt hennes höfter.

"Är det inte lilla rödtotten som här, vad för dig till ett sånt här ställe?" Hon rös till när hon kände den varma andedräkten precis vid örat.

" Ja, samma anledning som tagit alla andra hit antar jag," hon försökte hålla sin röst stadig men hon darrade lite på dom sista stavelserna.

"Du vet att det kan vara farligt för små tjejer på sådan här platser."

Ginny vände sig om och blickade in i Malfoys silvergråa ögon.

" Maybe, maybe men tror du inte jag kan ta hand om mig själv," hon blev själv förvånad av den plötslig säkerheten. Kanske hade alkoholen äntligen kommit till rätta. Malfoy skattade till och hon hatade sig själv för den känslan skrattades gav henne.

"Det tvivlar jag inte en sekund på men det kan ändå vara bra att ha någon som tar hand om dig."

"Tack med nej tack. Jag behöver ingen, tro inget bara för att du har en fucked up bild av tjejer," röt hon och lämnade honom själv stående kvar.

Draco

Hur kunde hon vända honom ryggen? Visste hon vem han var? Visste hur många tjejer som skulle kunna spotta sig själva i ansiktet för att han skulle prata med dom. Han fattade inte ens varför han gått fram till henne. Han kollade efter henne när hon trängde sig förbi några dansande sjundeklassare. Jo, nu mindes han. Bara hur hon gick fick hans ben att skaka. Sedan att hon var den snyggaste tjejen på Hogwarts och den tuffaste eleven i hennes årskurs var inte helt fel det heller. Han såg alla blickarna som gavs henne när hon kryssade sig fram igenom lokalen. Han ville döda dom alla. Hon nådde sitt mål, ett bord, som hon med en smidig rörelse hoppade upp på och satte sig och började prata med några killar i han elevhem. Han vände långsamt om och började med säkra steg gå tillbaka till sin närmaste vän Blaise Zabini.

"Ingen lycka hos gryffen eller? Hahahah fattade inte ens att du försökte. Sånna som henne ger inte efter för sånna som dig," skrattad Blaise.

"Men varför inte Blaisiiiii tycker du inte jag är snygg," svarade han med en tillgjord röst.

"Nej du min lilla puckelåsna du ser ut som McGonagall när hon vaknar."

"Men helt ärligt det är något speciellt med henne, har du ens sett henne?"

"Ja då hon är snygg men vafan Draco hon är från Gryffindor och syster till Weasley. Dessutom myggelälskare och blodförädare tror du att det skulle funka."

"Oh Blaise jag tror du har spenderat för mycket tid hos min familj i sommar och dit prat får mig att känna mig jävligt gammal."

"Hahaha kanske," skrattade Blaise.

"Jag är trött på alla regler och skit jag vill bara ha henne."

_Ginny_

Ginny lämnade tjejerna hon dansat med för att gå ut och ta lite friskluft. Allt ljud och värmen gav henne huvudvärk. Däremot så hade hon haft den trevligaste kvällen på länge. Hela sommaren hade varit jobbig och hon var trött på all fientlighet mot henne hemma. Dom fattade inte att hon hade växt upp och dom fattade inte att hon inte var precis som dom. Människor kan ju inte heller acceptera något dom inte fattar så det hade varit en lång och tuff sommar. Hon hade inte heller någon vän att fly till så tillvaron i kråkboet hade blivit outhärdlig mot slutet. Men det här året hade hon tänkt ändra på hennes liv. Hon skulle bli mer social och skaffa mera vänner. Det var redan kört i hennes egen ålder hade hon upptäckt efter några halvhjärtade försök till kontakt. Men om hon sökte sig till äldre åldrar kanske det skulle fungera. Där hon bara var känd som Ronalds lilla syster. Faktum var att hon redan hade stämt träff för att läsa läxor med några från Huffelpuff. Hon log för sig själv när hon stapplade ut genom dörren till hålorna. Plötslig kände hon något kraftigt slås ihop med hennes huvud. Hon tog ett par darrande steg baklänges och drog handen genom hennes rödlockiga hår. Hon van sig nämligen stående mitt emot en vit skjorta som slimmade sig tight runt en vältränad bröstkorg. Hon kollade upp och förbannade sig själv för att hon tagit sina vita Converse istället för sina svarta högklackade. Då kanske hon inte skulle känt sig så underlägsen när hon tittade upp på malfoys bleka ansikte. Han log snett åt henne och öppnade munnen för att säga något men hon hade redan trängt sig förbi honom och fortsatt gå genom den mörka spyluktande korridoren. Hon såg i ögonvrån hur han följde efter henne och log för sig själv.

_Draco_

Draco följde varje rörelse hon gjorde. Han följde henne upp för trapporna, förbi stora salen och ut på gården. Till sin förskräckelse såg han hur hon fortsatte ut på bron för att Tillslut stanna lutandes över stenräcket. Han gick långsamt fram och ställde sig bredvid henne. Han mötte hennes blåa ögon. Hon såg inte förvånad ut och han insåg att hon vetat om att han förföljde henne. Han skrattade lätt och hon kollade roat på honom.

"Vad är det som är så kul?" Frågade Ginny.

"Inget bara det att du är så jävla uppmärksam."

"Ja du efter fyra år av mobbning så är inte det så konstigt," svarade hon med glänsande ögon.

Han fick en impuls att krama om henne men i sista sekunden lyckades han kontrollera sig och lutade sig istället över räcket och möttes utav den stora höjdskillnaden mellan honom och dom gröna träden. Svindeln fick honom att backa baklänges. Ginny märkte den plötsliga svagheten och hoppade graciöst upp på den smala kanten. Hon satte sig lätt med benen dinglandes ut ifrån kanten.

"Kommer du eller?"

I ett försök att få tillbaka stoltheten tvingade han sig själv att slå sig ner bredvid henne. Han kunde inte låta sig kolla ner för då skulle han spy.

"Du förresten det där har jag aldrig fattat."

"Vadå?" Frågade hon.

"Men varför du är utanför?"

"Amen jag var inte jätte social i början utan hängde mest efter min brorsa och en sån person tycker väl ingen om. Och jag blir inte precis jätte mobbat det är bara det att ingen vill direkt prata med mig."

"Oj fan det är inte kul!"

"Nej inte precis men jag tror du lider mer av din höjdskräck än vad jag lider av det," sa hon i ett försök att byta samtalsämne." Hur fungerar det egentligen med quidditch?"

"Men då har jag för fan en kvast att sitta på och jag har kontroll, tänk om den är bron bara faller ihop. Den ser inte precis så säker ut," muttrade han och kollade runt på den gamla sten bron. Ginny bara skrattade åt honom. Det var något med hennes skratt som fick honom att sluta tänka på höjden och sättet hon pratade på fick honom att vilja stanna här för alltid han som annars alltid längtade någon annanstans. Han lät blicken vandra över henne. Hon bar ett par ljusa jeans shorts och en vit tight tröja som framhävde hennes solbrända hy. Hennes röda hår fångades gång på gång av vinden och la sig som ett tjockt täcke över hennes fräkniga ansiktet trots hennes försök att hålla det tillbaka. Han lät blicken dröja några extra sekunder vid läpparna. Bara dom skulle han kunna spendera dagar på att undersöka. Men han såg att hon frös.

"Du det börjar bli sent och kalt," sa han med en menande blick mot hennes knottrande ben. Hon himlade bara med ögonen. "Och solen börjar faktiskt gå upp och jag vill inte sova bort hela dagen in morgon för jag har jävligt mycket läxor jag behöver göra."

Han hoppade ner från räcket till bron och hon följde efter.

"Ja juste mammas lilla duktiga pojke måste ha U i alla kurser, förlåt glömde," skrattade hon honom.

"Va sa du?!" Röt Draco.

_Ginny_

Skrattande sprang hon över bron med Malfoy efter sig. Utanför stora salen kom han i kapp henne och tryckt upp henne mot väggen. Ginny kände hans kroppsvärme genom kläderna då hans överkropp pressades mot henne. Han höll sina armar på var sin sida om henne och hon fann sig stå fem centimeter i från den snygge slytherinpojkens mun.

"Du ska passa dig rödtott."

"Kanske är det du som ska passa dig," svarade hon tvekade, och pressade sina läppar mot hans.

**A/N Hej min första fanfiction här. Jag vet inte ens om det är någon som läser på svenska, jag gör det iaf. Läser mest på engelska då det finns ett större utbud men älskar när jag hittar någon bra svensk. Så hoppas det är någon som läser det hör. Om det är någon gör det så får ni gärna ta några sekunder åt att skriva en rewiew. Med kritik av olika slag eller bara att ni läser eller om ni vill ha mer. För all respons är bra respons och det är skönt att se att något läser så man blir motiverad att skriva mer. Men let me know om ni vill ha mer. Btw så är jag riktigt kass, asså jag menar verkligen riktigt kass på de och dem fattar inte hur man kan vara så dålig. Så har valt att skriva dom för vet hur irriterad folk blir när man skriver på fel ställe hahahah. Folk har försökt förklara för mig hur många gånger som helst men om ni har lust kan ni ju give it a try heheh. Oj ska nog sluta skriva nu för det är säkert ingen som ens läser det här ;)**


	2. Baksmällan

**Baksmällan **

_Draco_

Hon smakade hav men med en underton av alkohol. Hennes mjuka läppar var som gjorda för hans och han ville aldrig omfamningen skulle ta slut. Han hörde några skratt bakom sig och vände sig ilsket om för att se några alldeles för berusade Huffelpuffare komma snubblandes från stentrappan. Han gav dom en nedlåtande blick och dom tystnade på direkten och försvann in i en korridor. Han vände sig tillbaka men Ginny var borta, hon hade tagit tillfället i akt för att smita upp för stora trappan.

"Vi ses väl Malfoy," var det sista hon sa innan hon försvann ut från hans synfält.

_Ginny_

Ginny skrattade för sig själv när hon började gå upp mot uppehållsrummet. Hans min när hon försvann skulle hon aldrig glömma. Det var en blandning mellan förvåning och ilska och hon fattade att han inte var så van med att folk sprang ifrån honom. Egentligen skulle hon kunnat stå kvar där hela natten med hon förstod att snart skulle folk börja komma upp för frukost och hon ville inte hittas stående med armarna runt Malfoy. Hon visste att hennes bror skulle gå i taket. För det första för att hon inte precis var nykter och var Malfoy. Nej fan. Vad hade hon gjort? Inte Malfoy? Ginny brukade inte döma människor, hon var inte uppfostrad på det sättet. Men den blonda slytherin pojken hade gjort många saker som fått henne att ogilla honom. Han var en översittare som dessutom trodde sig hade rätten att trycka ner vem han ville. I alla fall hade det varit så dom fyra åren hon hade gått med honom på skolan. Men det var något med honom som gjorde att hon hade glömt allt det. Hon började närma sig den tjocka damen.

"Men unga dam vart har du befunnit dig. Solen går snart upp borta vid bergen och du har inte lagt dig än och berusad verkar du vara också. Jag tror inte McGonagall skulle bli glad om hon..., " började den tjocka damen mana på med sin skrikiga röst men Ginny avbröt henne

"Du verka inte helt nykter du heller," Ginny kollade menade ner på den tomma bägaren i hennes hand.

"Låt gå för den här gången, lösenord."

"Eh lucintarium."

Tavlan öppnade sig och Ginny gick med släpande steg upp till sovsalen.

_Draco_

Draco vaknade av att Blaise drog bort hans täcke.

"Vafan gör du?"

"Sorry Drakie men min trollstav är borta och om jag tappar bort en till så kommer min mamma döda mig. På riktigt. Du vet hur arg hon blev efter jag berättade om alla böcker jag tappat bort under förra året. Jag var ju tvungen att fly hem till dig."

"Sluta panika Blaise jag hjälper dig," skrek Draco samtidigt som Blaise hällde ut hela hans koffert. "Där är den inte."

"Nej nu vet jag det. Vad är det här?" Frågad Blaise och sparkad ut en bok från klädhögen."Guiden till att bli en framstående auror Draco du skulle inte kunna bli auror."

"Varför inte?" Draco ryckte åt sig boken och la den på sin gröna kudde.

"Ja, vem skulle du fånga först? Morsan eller farsan?"

"Blaise."

"Jaja skit samma vi får prata om det senare för först måste jag hitta min trollstav."

"Vad är klockan egentligen?" Draco kollade snabbt runt om kring sig bara för att upptäcka att alla stänger redan var bäddade. "Var är alla?"

"Kanske på lunch Draco! Klockan är två."

"Vid Merlins skägg jag måste ju göra den där trolldrycks uppsatsen. Varför väckte du inte mig?"

"Jag vaknade precis så ta det lugnt. Du hinner, men du lovade hjälpa mig hitta min trollstav."

"Okej då. Jag måste bara fixa mig i ordning."

En halv timme senare gick Draco bredvid Blaise genom korridoren nere vid fängelsehålorna.

"Var du tvungen att duscha?" Blaise kollade på honom med illa dold ilska.

"Ja, kände du inte hur jag luktade?"

"Men vem bryr sig? Hur gick det förresten med Weasley tjejen igår?"

"Åt helvetet," svarade Draco och sparkade ilsket till något som låg framför honom på marken. Blaise tvärstoppade.

"Vänta var det där inte min stav?" Skrek han samtidigt som han sprang fram till hörnet där saken rullat in. Han kom leende tillbaka med den bruna trollstaven. Draco fick ett skratt anfall som höll i sig ända in i stora salen.

"Blaise du är så jävla borta, vet du det?" Skrattade han och la sin hand på Blaise axel.

"Förlåt då mr perfekt men jag vet väl inte hur den hamnade där."

"Precis därför är du borta."

_Ginny_

Ginny såg hur Malfoy kom in genom portarna. Han skrattade och sa något till Zabini som hon inte kunde uppfatta. Hans kinder var röda och hans blonda hår var rufsigt blött. Hela talet hon på morgonen hade skrivit i sin hjärna om hur natten bara hade varit en engångsföreteelse och att det inte skulle ha hänt om hon varit nykter och inte så ensam raderades när hon såg han leende gå bort mot slytherin bordet med ena handen på Zabinis axel. Hon tvingade sig kolla bort och ner på soppan som stod framför henne. Hon försökte hänga med i Harry, Rons och Hermiones samtal om att Snape tagit över i förvar mot svartkonster. Men gång på gång försvann hon in i sina egna tankar och kunde inte riktigt fatta vad dom sa.

"Ska vi verkligen inte ta med dig till sjukhusvingen?" Frågade Harry gång på gång.

Hon svarade att det var okej och försökte släta över lögnen om att hon hade feberdimmig hon dragit för dom när hon inte kom ner till frukosten på morgonen för att hon sov. Baksmällan hade inte heller hjälp henne i hennes försök att verka frisk. Hon kunde inte gå till sjukhusvingen. Madam pomfrey skulle se på en gång att hon inte hade feber. Harry kollade oroligt på henne men lät henne vara. Hon tyckte om honom så mycket för att han aldrig var för på. Hermione kollade däremot misstänksamt på henne men var tyst.

_Draco_

Draco satte sig medvetet bredvid Blaise med ingen framför sig så han hade fri uppsyn mot gryffindor bordet och Ginny. Hon satt med Potter, Granger och Weasley. Roat såg han att hon var rejält bakfull och konstaterade att hon nog inte hade fått lika många timmar sömn som han. Blaise började prata med Nott och Goyle. Dom lät honom vara. Han hade hela tiden ögonen fixerade på den rödhåriga gryffindoraren. Han bredde en smörgås som han tog en tugga av och när han kollade upp igen mötte han hennes blåa ögon. Hon rodnade lätt och han log snett åt henne samtidigt tog en till tugga.

_Ginny_

Ginny kände hur hennes kinder brände och hon blev åter arg på sig själv när hon fattade vilken effekt han hade på henne. Han kollade roat på henne samtidigt som han formade nu kan du inte springa iväg med läpparna. Argt muttrade hon till dom andra att hon behövde gå på toa och att hon mötte dom i uppehållsrummet efter. Sedan reste hon sig och mimade kan jag inte till Malfoy. Hon gick med snabba steg ut ur stora salen samtidigt som hon till sin lättnad såg ett par tjejer från slytherin slå sig ner framför Malfoy. Han hade börjat ställa sig upp men satte sig ner när tjejerna började prata. Hon mötte hans ilskna blick och gick nöjt ut ur salen.

_Draco_

Fan hon hade flytt från honom igen.

"Draco, draco," Astoria Greengrass vifta med handen framför hans ansikte.

"Jaaaa Astoria vad är det?"

"Tycker du att Elisa passar bäst i rött hår eller brunt," sa den blonda sjätteårseleven och höll upp en trasslig test från hennes vän Elisas hår.

"Kommer inte ihåg hur hon såg ut i rött," muttrade han och till la sedan med ett snett leende. "Och om jag hade det skulle jag inte bry mig."

"Måste du vara så sur hela tiden." Astoria sparkad honom hårt under bordet och kollade nöjt på honom när han grimaserade.

"Förlåt då men jag måste verkligen gå nu för jag har en hel uppsatts i trolldryckskonst som jag måste skriva," svarade Draco och böjde sig över och kysste Astoria på kinden innan han reste sig för att ensam vandra tillbaka till sovsalen.

_Ginny_

Ginny lämnade Megan och Susan och vandrade långsamt ut ur biblioteket. Hon hade ursäktat sig med en genomskinlig lögn om att hon var tvungen att göra en grej och hon såg lättnaden i deras ögon när hon snabbt plockade ihop sina böcker och reste sig upp. Ginny förbannade sig själv för att hon var så dålig på att kommunicera med folk hon inte tyckte om. För dom var sånna personer vars relationer bara bestod av internskämt och skitprat. Hon hade tvingat sig att skratta med ibland men nu när hon äntligen var ute i korridoren kände hon sig fri igen. Hon sprang snabbt upp till sovsalen och lämnade sina böcker för att sedan sätta på sig sina tränings kläder. Hon tänkte ta en promenad runt sjön. Hon behövde slappna av lite och banta hjärnan. Den hade blivit alldeles för tjock dom senaste dagarna och hon var tvungen att vara lite ensam. September kvällarna hade börjat bli mörka och hon rös där hon gick på stigen bredvid den mörka sjön. Hon gillade inte mörkret. Hon fortsatte gå men när hon var halvvägs runt hörde hon några snyftningar nere från stenstranden. Hon gick långsamt fram och såg en brunhårig tjej i hennes ålder sitta i skräddarställning med ansiktet i händerna. Ginny började fortsätta gå men ångrade sig efter några meter. Hon kunde inte lämna henne. Det var något desperat i snyftningarna som gjorde så att det var omöjligt för Ginny att låtsas att hon inte hört henne. Hon gick ner på stranden och började gå mot tjejen. Hon hade ett par svarta jeans och en stor grå tjocktröja och hon kollade upp när stenarna slog i varandra under Ginnys fötter. Hon försökte snabbt torka bort det utkletade sminket i ansiktet men slutade när hon fattade att det var försent. Hon lät tårarna rinna igen. Ginny satte sig ner bredvid henne.

"Jag är ledsen, jag brukar fan inte gåta framför människor," tjejen tog upp en sten och kastade den i vattnet framför sig, stora ringar formades runt platsen där stenen hade landat. "Jag vet inte vad som har tagit åt mig."

"Det är lugnt, jag känner mig inte precis på topp jag heller."

"Är inte du Rons lillasyster?"

"Ja det är jag, känner du honom?"

"Vi har lektioner tillsammans, jag går i rawenclaw," förklarade hon sig. "Har aldrig riktigt pratat med honom men jag har inte haft intresse av det heller."

"Jag förstår dig pratar knappt någonsin med någon i min årskurs." Tjejen nickande förstående. "Så du går i rawenclaw, är det inte väldigt skönt att vara så smart.

"Oj här bara kommer fördomarna," skrattade hon.

"Nej men du fattar väl vad jag menar," log Ginny.

"Jadå men det förstör nog mer för mig än vad det hjälper mig. Smarta människor har mer ångest än andra sägs det väl. I alla fall är det så för mig. Samantha." Sa hon sedan och sträckte fram handen.

"Ginerva," svarade Ginny och greppade hennes hand.

"Vad gör du här ute sent på kvällen?" Samantha kollade misstänkt samt på henne.

"Vet inte riktigt, har bara hänt så mycket saker som jag måste ta hand om. Varför sitter du här och gråter då?"

"Du hörde alltså det," skrattade hon.

"Ja du var inte särskilt tyst," svarade Ginny leende.

"Jo det är en tjej som jag hållit på med som vägrar medge att hon inte är straight så hon håller på med den här killen för att ingen ska fatta. Och det gör bara så jävla ont inne i mig varje gång jag ser på henne." Tårarna hade börjat rinna ner för Samanthas kinder igen och Ginny nickade förstående. "Jag fattar inte ens varför jag berättar det här för dig du måste tro att jag är så svag. Döm mig inte jag brukar inte vara så här men jag har bara blivit så kär i den här tjejen."

"Skulle aldrig döma dig för det," svarade Ginny.

Hon och Samantha satt och pratade länge med varandra om sina problem och Ginny hörde sig själv berätta hela historien om Malfoy för henne.

"Jag tycker du ska fortsätta med honom. Snälla din bror skulle bli så jävla arg och alla andra med, det skulle vara så kul. Snälla snälla." Ginny puttade skrattandes till Samantha som ramlade ner på rygg på stenarna. Samantha höll krampaktigt i sin mage och skrattade tills tårarna åter började rinna.

"Fattar du vilka problem jag skulle få! Förresten har jag redan problem för jag skulle träffa han för länge sedan vid middagen."

"Bäst vi går tillbaka då." Samantha reste sig upp. Fortfarande skrattande.

Ginny följde hennes exempel och dom började gå tillbaka till slottet. När dom gick in i slottet såg Ginny till sin förskräckelse Malfoy stående lutandes mot en vägg. Han log snett mot henne och hon förstod att han hade väntat på henne.

"Lämna mig inte," morrande Ginny till Samantha.

"Försent," skrattade hon bara och försvann upp för en trappa mot rawenclaw tornet. "Glöm inte att vi ska träffas imorgon efter lektionerna."

"Nejdå." Ginny började gå mot stora trappen men blev stoppad av Malfoy som ställde sig framför henne."

"Inte det hållet," log han.

"Jag tänker inte följa med dig."

"Du kanske inte har något val," Malfoy kollade snabbt runt om kring sig för att se att ingen var inom synhåll innan han lyft upp henne på ena axen och gick in i en korridor på vänstra sidan om trappan.

"Vafan gör du Malfoy, släpp ner mig," skrek hon och sparkade honom i magen. Men han bara fortsatte skrattandes längre in i korridoren. Inte förens dom kommit en bra bit in släppte han ner henne och tryckte upp henne mot en klassrums dörr.

Ginny försökte greppade sin trollstav innanför sin tröja men Malfoy var snabb och blockade vägen. Han la sedan ena handen under hennes haka och vände hennes huvud uppåt så deras ögon möttes. Hans ögon blixtrade av ilska och hon kände hur hon började darra av hans beröring.

"Hur kommer det sig att du alltid springer iväg rödtott, vill du inte vara i närheten av mig eller?" Frågade Malfoy med spelad sorg i rösten.

"Om du tror att du bara kan bära iväg mig och trycka upp mig mot en väg så tror du jävligt fel," skrek Ginny.

"Vad ska du göra Weasley? Slå mig?"

Ginny gjorde ett försök att putta bort honom men han tog tag i hennes handleder och nålade fast dom bakom sina hände mot väggen.

"Draco du gör illa mig!"

Ginny såg hur han skrattade roat innan han kysste henne. Alldeles för tidigt avslutade han kyssen och hon gnydde lågt när han flyttade sig bakåt och släppte henne.

"Du kallade mig Draco," var det enda han sa innan han lämnade henne ensam kvar i korridoren.

** Jag tänket inte ha någon bestämt tid eller dag när jag lägger ut kapitel. Inte heller ett bestämt mellanrum mellan kapitlen eller en bestämd längd. För det ger mig bara ångest. Men men hoppas nån tycker om det och uppskattar all respons och kritik.**

**Potatisen: åh vad glad jag blev av rewiew. Hoppas du fortsätter läsa, då blir jag glad :) hoppas du hade en bra dag också och att du tycker om det hör kapitlet också om du läser! **


End file.
